


Couch Thoughts

by daisyrachel



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Study, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugging, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: But Edward… Ed was different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so i'm recently obsessed with gotham and i've literally devoted my whole life to nygmaobblepot so expect a bunch of that coming soon. i wrote this before last night, and believe me, there are already two drabbles in the works for last nights episode. enjoy!

Oswald was confused, to say the least.

 

He had almost lost Ed that evening, and he was still shaken by it hours later. He held Ed in his arms, sure that he was dead. The sense of relief that washed over him when Ed opened his eyes and sputtered was like nothing he had ever felt before.

 

He had experienced emotions before, even love. He had felt love for his mother, so sincerely that he was willing to kill for her. Even in the short time that he had known him, he had felt love for his father. And he had even felt love for his horrid stepfamily, thanks to Dr. Strange, before he found out about their betrayal.

 

But Edward… Ed was different. It was not at all like what he felt for his family. It was the affection, multiplied tenfold. He couldn’t stand to be too far away from him when they were in the same place. Every time he talked, Oswald couldn’t help but smile. Whenever Ed smiled, the room got brighter. And then there were the _other_ feelings. The darker ones. The tingling sensation he felt whenever he and Ed touched. The warmth Oswald felt pooling in his stomach whenever they hugged, whenever Oswald watched him walk away. These were things he didn’t feel for his family, feelings he had never experienced before.

 

 _And it was driving Oswald out of his god damn mind_.

 

He was always so close but so far. All he needed to do was reach over to Ed, to grab him, to hold him tight and never let him go. But he couldn’t. He was short, and pale, and walked with a limp. He had an uncontrollable temper. In short, he was human. He had flaws.

 

But Ed, Ed was on a whole different level. Ed was gorgeous, smart, contained, methodical. Ed was perfect, practically superhuman. Oswald knew he didn’t deserve him.

 

Sitting on the couch that night, he started at Ed intently, hanging on to his every word. “I hope you know… I would do anything for you.” He couldn’t help it. He reached in, and at the last second remembered what he was, and who he was with, so he chickened out into what was the most glorious hug of his entire lifetime. He held Ed tightly, just like he always dreamed he would. _This is it_ , he thought, _I’ve finally made it to heaven_.

 

He was confused and alarmed when Ed jerked back with a sudden viciousness. _What had happened? Was he scared? Was he ashamed?_

 

It made much more sense when the taller man’s mouth was on his just seconds later, and heaven got even better.


End file.
